war_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Flynn
About Jonathan Lucas Flynn Jonathan grew up an only child, he was born in Virginia Beach. He moved around a lot as a child though because his father was a hunter. Moving around a lot, helped Jonathan make friends easily but also made it hard from him to really connect to people. Which, is probably why Jonathan only flirts with girls. The flirting may lead to casual make out sessions but it doesn't go further than that. Even though he never had close peers, he was extremely close to his parents especially his mother who was a very good Mystic. When he was seven years old, his family and him were living near Atlanta, Georgia. He was sitting in the motel room doing homework when the bulb from the lamp next to him burnt out. He went to put in a new bulb but instead of the light coming on, his hand began to glow. He showed this to his parents. He slowly began to learn he could manipulate light. His mom began to teach him how and as he learned his manipulation. They started to learn that he could use energy from the earth to do other things with the light. When he was fourteen, he had been out with his dad at a pawn shop in Aurora, Colorado. His father had been looking for some supernatural trinket but Jon had spotted an old Pentax K1000 camera. He had picked it up and took some interest in it so his father bought it for Jon. He used it mainly to capture the cities that his family and him went through. There were also times he'd like to use his ability with light to create interesting shots. During a few months in Houston when he was sixteen, he took a photography class at his high school. His teacher told him he had potential so he stuck with it. When he was was almost seventeen, they were living near Baton Rouge, when his father disappeared while on a hunt for some vampires near New Orleans. His mother decided to go and try to find him. After months of waiting, and neither of them returning, Jonathan decided to go after them. It took him over a year to find out that both his parents had been killed by members of The Circle. He decided to stay and make New Orleans, his permanent home to finish what his parents started. Other than hunting for the members that killed his parents, he spends his time burying himself in work. His passion for photography is really the only normal thing that he has to hold onto. 'Jonathan's' Abilities/Skills Jonathan's abilities include light manipulation, energy blasts, force field generation, combat tatics, weapon knowledge, the knowledge and ability to cast spells, and make potions. With light manipulation he has the ability to control, generate, or absorb light particles. Using earth's energy combined with light manipulation he is able to create energy blasts, which are generally blue in color. He is also able to create force fields and they will actually be translucent. He discovered his powers with the help of his mother after he found out he could manipulate light when he was seven. She helped teach him how to use his powers. Jonathan learned how to control his abilities at the age of fifteen. He is normally very good at controlling his powers, however strong emotions mixed with alcohol or energized areas can cause him a bit of trouble. His mother also taught him a few spells and various potions. Even though she is gone, he still does try to continue learning magic. His dad is the one who taught him how to fight as well as all he knows about weapons. 'Jonathan's' Strengths/Weaknesses Outside of Jonathan's powers, he has one good thing going for him as far as a strength. He's a very dedicated person, he doesn't give up easily. He's determined to get his parents revenge. Now, that may also very well be his downfall. He's willing to die, to try to find out exactly what happened to his parents and to make whoever is responsible pay. The other weakness that Jonathan has is girls. He's a flirt and he likes to flirt. This can tend to get him into trouble with not only the women he flirts with but their significant others. The Relationships Family: Deceased Best Friends: Kody Riggs Romantically Interested In: No One Romantically Involved With: No One Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: None Photos of Jonathan jonbio3.jpg jonbio5.jpg jonbio6.png jonbio4.jpg jonbio8.jpg jonbio9.jpg jonbio10.jpg jonbio11.png Jonbio2.jpg Photos of Jonathan & Friends ' jessjon.jpg|'Jessica Barnes'|link=Jessica Barnes jonalexis.jpg|'Alexis Cooper'|link=Alexis Cooper jonali.png|'Alison Vega'|link=Alison Vega jonavery.png|'Avery Collins'|link=Avery Collins joncassie.png|'Cassandra Martin'|link=Cassandra Martin jonevelyn.jpg|'Evelyn Foster'|link=Evelyn Foster jonizzy.jpg|'Isabella Evans'|link=Isabella Evans jonkaitlyn.png|'Kaitlyn Evans'|link=Kaitlyn Evans jonnikki.jpg|'Nikolina Markov'|link=Nikolina Markov jonolivia.png|'Olivia Matthews'|link=Olivia Matthews jonrebekah.jpg|'Rebekah Dawson'|link=Rebekah Dawson jonryder.jpg|'Nicholas Stevenson'|link=Nicholas Stevenson '